It Began on a Hot Summer Day
by BaKami-sama
Summary: It was a hot day in Sindria. King Sinbad and his 8 generals decide to take a dip into a pool and our favorite teal haired magician finds some way to have fun with Sharrkan. But it may end up a little differently than what she expected...


**A/N:** **Ahaha. I have returned. And I'm not dead! But I guess I haven't updated my stories in a long time...yeah...I'll get to that... But anyways! I return with another one-shot! This is one of Magi and of my most favorite couple on there. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan! Cause they're so cute together and need more moments together. So in this story, Yamuraiha learns something about belly buttons and Sharrkan. NOW! PLEASE ENJOY!**

King Sinbad and the Eight Generals. Their power was well known throughout the entire world as their power had conquered the 7 seas. However, on this summer day... It seems that there is one thing that they cannot defeat...

"I'm so hooottttttttt!"

The teal haired magician groaned. "Shut up, you idiot swordsman. You're just making it hotter!"

The two glared at each other from their seats, before sighing and giving up. It was too hot to start an argument.

A sweating blonde girl let out a little giggle. "It's hot, isn't it? So hot that they can't even argue" She turned to the red head who had thankfully gotten rid of the armor. "Right Spartos?"

He just nodded. "I guess **,** Pisti."

A naked man with purple hair jumped up from his chair. "Let's go to the pool!"

The eight generals blinked at him.

Drakon let out a cough. "My sire. Where would we find a pool?"

Sinbad walked up behind Yamuraiha. "Why. We have a brilliant water Mage here." He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Can you do it?"

The magician didn't turn, but nodded. "It shouldn't be hard. Give me an hour." She stood up from her chair and fixed the skirt she had chose to wear instead of the usual robe. She muttered a spell and a ball of water surrounded her.

Sharrkan pouted at the girl who had visually relaxed. "That's not fair. She has her magic to keep her cool."

JaFar' sighed and gave him a hit on the head. "Yamuraiha is working to cool us down. She should be able to experience some luxury."

The swordsman crossed his arms, blushed, and grumbled. "Whatever."

After an hour of banging and yells, the magician poked her head into the room which held the other seven generals and their king. "I'm done!"

The eight jumped up and quickly ran into their respected rooms to change into a swimming suit.

Yamuraiha stretched her back as she simply just picked a simple salmon two piece swimming suit. She tied the ends together and grabbed a towel from the rack in her bathroom. She walked to the room where she had used her magic to make a large pool. She stood at the door and marveled at her handiwork. She was glad to see that Pisti and Spartos was enjoying the pool as they were already in the pool

She grinned and walked over to one of the chairs to place her towel down. "Hi Pisti! Spartos! Is the water alright?

The blonde girl popped out of the pool and skipped over to the taller girl. "It's perfect!" Pisti grabbed her hand come join us!"

Yamuraiha allowed the girl pull her to the pool and they both jumped in. The teal haired girl sighed as she popped back up and watched as Pisti was trying to ride on Spartos' shoulders. Her pale pink one piece was perfect for her personality and she was close to breaking the boy in the scarlet trunks

The genius magician sighed as she flipped onto her back and floated around. "Ah. This is the Kings best idea yet."

There was a deep chuckle besides her and she flipped over to see who it was. She was met by the sight of her king in a pair of deep violet trunks. "Why thank you.

Yamuraiha floated in the water and beamed. "The water is perfect, King. Come on in.

The conqueror of the seven seas smiled. "Then we'll take up on that offer.

Before she could even swim away, there were 5 consecutive splashes into the pool. Another came with a ginormous splash

Yamuraiha laughed as Pisti and Sharrkan was around Hinahoho laughing at his huge splash. She swam up to them and was glad that she was able to stand, as it was the shallower side.

"Much cooler, right?" Yamuraiha beamed when they nodded.

Sharrkan, on the other hand, turned around and his face turned red.

The water Mage pouted as she wadded over to the swordsman. "Hey!" She places a hand on his shoulder and he visually froze. She frowned. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little water?" She joked.

A hand covered his face as he muttered something.

Yamuraiha frowned and leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"...mmmummmhhhmmm..."

The Mage sighed. "What?

Sharrkan growled and turned to face her. His face was extremely red. "Cover up your stomach!"

Yamuraiha opened her mouth, before closing it again. She tilted her head a bit to the side. "...Excuse me?"

The swordsman didn't falter. "Cover your navel! Have you no shame!"

The magician blinked and looked down at her belly button. She poked it with a finger and frowned at him. "Why? It's not like it's doing anything bad."

She heard a high giggle behind her and turned to see Spartos really carrying Pisti on his back. "In Sharrkan's country, apparently the women are all fine exposing their breasts, but are really self conscience about their navels. So they usually keep it hidden."

Yamuraiha turned back to face Sharrkan and his red face confirmed Pisti's story. A devious idea started to form in her mind. "Hey Sharrkan~" She began to chase him around the pool with her navel exposed.

The girl laughed as she ran around the rim, ignoring the yells coming from the white haired man. Until she slipped on a puddle and crashed straight into him.

She rubbed her head. "Oww..."

She heard a cough below her and blushed when she saw the very boy she was chasing, was the one was was currently sitting on.

"Can you get off me?"

Yamuraiha laughed a bit and tried to stand up. She winched as she put pressure onto her right leg and fell back onto the boy. Luckily he was already standing and caught her before she crashed into the ground. A frown covered his face.

"What did all that running make you run out of magoi? Sharrkan joked.

She glared at him and bent down to touch her ankle. "No. It's just a little sprain. I'll go back to my room and fix it up." Yamuraiha took her hand off his shoulder and began to limp back to her seat where her towel was.

But she was than stopped with two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She called out in surprise when she felt herself being carried by Sharrkan.

Yamuraiha blushed as he carried her bridal style. "Wh-wh-wh-what do you think you're doing!"

Sharrkan scowled at her and surprisingly didn't drop her. "Calm down, you water wench. I'm just taking you to your room. How long will it take you if you were to walk with that busted ankle?"

The water Mage didn't say anything and just grabbed onto his shoulder. Her face red and covered by her wet bangs. "...If you drop me...I'm boiling all the water in your body..."

The swordsman just rolled his eyes and began to walk. He turned back to the audience . "I'll be back soon."

The trip down the hall was silent, until they began to go up the stairs.

Yamuraiha coughed lightly. "So? Why are you doing this?"

Sharrkan rolled his eyes and continued on his journey. "I'm trying to be nice. Just accept it, witch." She pouted up at him and his face turned red. "But just stop doing that thing.

She tilted her head cutely to the side. "What thing?"

The swordsman grumbled and blushed even deeper. "That thing you're doing right now! Stop it!

The water magician crossed her arms. A light pink dusted her cheeks. "What thing!

Sharrkan sighed deeply. "That! That thing you're doing to me!"

They arrived at her room and Sharrkan placed her gently on the bed. Yamuraiha grabbed the staff which was right besides her bed and a few bottles from the shelf besides her. She unscrewed one bottle and placed some of the herbs on her ankle. "I really don't know what you're talking about. If you don't tell me! I can't fix it!"

She sighed and muttered a few magic spells. She winched a bit as the muscle began to heal itself. But when she was done, she rolled her ankle around and was happy to see that it was perfectly healed.

Yamuraiha beamed as she jumped to her feet. "Yay! I did it!"

Before she knew it, Sharrkan was beside her, holding her elbow firmly. "...I told you to stop doing that thing!"

Yamuraiha tried to pry her elbow from his hold. "If you don't tell me what, how am I supposed to fix it?!

There was a moment of silence and Yamuraiha was about to speak up again, but she was stopped by a pair of lips on her own.

Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Sharrkan. She felt her face turn red and he slowly pulled away. "That thing where you make me fall in love with you..."

His hand left her elbow and he began to make his way to the door

"WAIT!

Sharrkan turned to the blushing girl and she came stomping up to him. She grabbed his metal collar that he still wore and pulled him down. "Who do you think you are! Stealing my first kiss than leaving!

Sharrkan blushed and waved his arms in front of him. "Wait. Your first kiss?" Her blushing face confirmed it. He sighed deeply. "I just didn't want to face your rejection, I guess..."

Teal bangs hid her ocean colored eyes. "...And what made you think that I would reject you...

Green eyes popped open as he heard this. "...Eh...?"

There was a sharp tug on his chain and his lips fell upon hers again. Sharrkan could only feel the soft, pale lips on his. He smiled slightly to himself and wrapped his arms around her. He began to kiss back.

When they finally pulled back for air, Yamuraiha didn't look into his eyes.

Sharrkan grinned like a child at a candy store. "Hey. Does this mean...That...perhaps you like me as well."

Her silence was his answer. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped them both on the bed.

Yamuraiha lifted her head from his chest, face as red as Spartos' hair. "Wh-what are you doing? We have to get back to them. They might be worried..."

Sharrkan ignored her and snuggled his head into her hair. "Stop. You're making this more trouble than it needs to be, Yamu."

She pouted up at him and Sharrkan smirked.

"If you don't stay, I'll have to use that pouting mouth for something."

Her face turned red as she dug her face into his chest and lightly hit it with her hand. "Pervert."

Sharrkan just closed his eyes and smiled. His grip around her grew a but tighter. "Yeah, yeah. You know you love it."

Pisti giggled lightly as she looked at the door. "They won't be back anytime soon, will they?"

Sinbad gave out a mighty laugh and Jar Far' was pulling Masur out of the pool. He forgot that the large Fanalis did not know how to swim.

Drakon and Hinahoho both crossed their arms and gave an approving nod.

Spartos merely just continued to swim around the pool with Pisti on his back, laughing out happily. His eyes were a bit brighter, however, as he said, "And it was all because of a hot summer day." He gave a little laugh. "How ironic. Seeing how they usually fight the most during these days."

 **A/N:** **So? What do ya think? Should I just stick to _I Knew You Were Special?_ Ok. I promise to update that one... But please leave a review! They are always wanted! So...Bye~!**


End file.
